Stars
by Whitesaber
Summary: The Winds help Fleur tell her love how she feels. Hermione/Fleur I hope you enjoy it


**Stars**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Hermione/Fleur **

**Rating: PG or K**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of these char... i am but a poor woman who just like to play and tiwst things around :)**

**Notes: Once again this has not been beta read. It just came to song is by Daniel Bedingfield and is called **_**"If your not the one".**_**  
**

Fleur went outside, walking the grounds of Hogwarts wasn't like her homeland but its was strangely calming. She couldn't get her mind off of the young woman. The first time she saw her it was at the triwizard competition. They barely talked. Hell she was, and she would never admit this to anyone, was to afraid to. Something about the Hermione called to her, something primal... almost feral. Was it the Veela part of her or the woman part. She had no idea, but it scared her. She had finally come to the conclusion it was both sides of her, Veela and Human. Then she went back to her school, hoping to forget but of course as life would have it, she never did. She almost made the biggest mistake of her life. She was going to marry Bill, but both Harry and Gabrielle told her that her heart belong to Hermione. She laughed at them saying they were crazy but deep down she knew they were right, and later, so did Bill. A week before the wedding he pulled her to the side and asked her how long she had been in love with the young witch. She was about to deny this but Bill told her that she had called out Hermione's name in bed more times then he cared to count. He confronted both harry and gabby about it and they confirmed it for him. He told her all he wanted was for her to be happy even if it wasn't with him. So they called off the wedding and she started working at Hogwarts. She loved the job, the students everything.

Sighing she leaned up against the large tree and looked over the lake. It was a secluded spot far away from the castle so not many people knew of it. Her mother once said how she knew who her father was, she heard him on the wind and when she first saw him all he had to do was speak and her heart knew who he was. Of course her father had said the same thing to her.

Fleur remembered a muggle song from not to long ago. One she heard coming from Gabrielle's room. It seem to fit how she felt and hoped that what her mother had said was true. Closing her eyes she asked the winds to take her voice to her one true love.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

Slowly the song came to be lifted by a breeze and the wind answered her call. Taking Fleur's voice over the lake, through the fields, and through the castle. Some of the paintings began to smile, others cried and some just swooned feeling the words caress them.

_I'll never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

The wind found its target, in the griffendors tower, looking out over the lake. Hermione had saw Fleur walk out and was tempted to follow, but knew that the other woman would not want her to intrude on her solace. With a sigh she turned from the window, and went to her desk. Opening a book to read hoping to lose herself in it but to no avail, she just couldn't' get her mind off of the woman with hair like the sun and eyes so blue she could get lost in them. Sighing once again, she closed the book & crawled into bed. Suddenly she felt a breeze surround her and she heard Fleur's enchanting voice. She closed her eyes letting it embrace her. The Wind pull at her as if telling her to follow. Quickly she grabbed her jacket and ran, following the wind.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Hermione ran as fast as she could hoping, praying that the wind will take her to her heart. As she ran she began to think of the her day today. It was the first time that she held Fleur's hand and it seem to fit in hers perfectly as if it was made for her. It was an accident. She had tripped and Fleur reached for her. The electric feeling was all she had been able to think of through out the day. Being a professor she shouldn't have been day dreaming but all day that's what she had done.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life_

Finally reaching the voice she saw Fleur singing under the tree, with tears running down her face. All she wanted to do was kiss those tears away. Hermione thought she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, A true goddess.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Fleur's tears began falling harder as she continued singing. All the emotions she felt through all these years pouring into her voice.

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side

Hermione knew the song her goddess was singing. She knew it well. She felt the wind pick up, the trees rustled and she grinned. Stepping out from behind the tree she began to sing the last verse of the song with Fleur

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?_ _  
_

Fleur wiped around hearing Hermione's voice. She couldn't believe that the wind answered her. Her love for years was standing right beside her.

"'ermione..."

She felt soft finger cover her lips. Hermione gently kissed the tears that were on her face. Pulled her to stand in the clearing letting the moonlight shine over them. She took her other hand and caressed Fleur's cheek lovingly.

"A goddess shouldn't cry, not for someone like me."

"I'm no goddess"

"To me you are."

With that Hermione leaned in and kissed Fleur with all the love she had been feeling for the past five years. Fleur return the kiss, her hand pulling Hermione closer, not wanting to leave any space between them. Several minutes later the separated, breathless. Fleur didn't want to lose this.

"Stay with me, I will give you anything and everything, I would give you the stars if you asked them of me."

Hermione smiled softly kissing her once again, right before their lips met the young witch whispered

"I don't need the stars, just your love."


End file.
